lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Errors
This is a list of errors that may occur in Lumber Tycoon 2 and some explanation to what they mean. Errors usually occur when there is a data failure or a script crash. Defaultio tries his best to assess the problems. Error: HTTP/1.1 429 This error occurs when a player makes too many requests for packets in a limited amount of time. This most likely occurs when a player requests a large amount of data. This is less of an error and more DDoS (Distributed Denial-of-Service) protection. Players cannot save if this happens. You can only save when you join a different server. * Lots of lag going on. (Rarely) * Too many items. * Multiple bases saving simultaneously * Roblox under DDoS attack 'Autosave failed: HTTP 0' This error occurs similarly to error HTTP/1.1 429. When this occurs, the player cannot save, load, reload, transfer money or sell wood for some time. This is usually fixed by waiting and then reloading. 'CURL errors' Failure when receiving data from the peer (56) The HTTP 0 CURL error (curl_easy_perform) is not the same as the HTTP 429 error. With this error, you can still save when loading a different slot. You can then cancel the load and continue playing. Couldn't connect to server (9) This CURL error (curl_easy_perform) is the same as the HTTP 429 error, or the HTTP 0 error; you cannot load, reload, or save. 'Autosave failed: No metadata' Just like the HTTP 0, this error can pop up at any time. It only affects a small number of people. The error fixes itself on occasions. 'Error: No property found' This error occurs when you quit loading your save file in the game, or when you load a save that does not have a land plot. Most of the time does not cause anything, but rarely erases bases that leaves some players unable to play. 'Error HTTP/1.1 503' This error occurs when a part of Roblox is not working, most likely datastores and chat. The game and many other Roblox games are unplayable during this time. 'Error: Must be called with two valid players' This error occurred during December 4th, 2017 update attempting to fix the Chop Saw whenever a player attempted to load in their base. Defaultio quickly noticed this bug and quickly rolled back the update. 'nil' This error occurs whenever the player attempts to put a wire on any movable objects (e.g. loose items, cars). The nil error popup will disappear after 2 seconds. 'Save Error: 502' This error prevents the player from saving their progress that has been done on the server. 'Error: Assets not loaded' Assets failed to load in. 'False' This error only occurs if the player is given a negative date from the server. This only occurs if the player sets their time ahead before entering the load menu or attempted to load during October 2nd, 2019, which Roblox made an error with tick(). Users have reported this error wiping their bases, so take caution whenever loading in a false slot. Not much is known about fixing these errors, although there might be one method to fix the autosave error. First, have your "corrupted" save file open and make a change (buy something and place it in your base or buy an axe, etc.). Afterwards, if you still get the autosave error, close the error message, open the menu, go to "Load", and load a save file that has no data. It will give you a different error. After doing this, open the "Load" menu again and the "corrupted" save file will have saved "-number seconds ago". This saves the changes and fixes the error. (Although, it is not known if it fixes the error permanently). You can also sell your wood right away if an autosave failed occurred. Roblox issues are usually issues caused by the updates that Roblox makes, and Defaultio adds certain messages to describe which ones. Category:Glitches and Bugs